Bohemian Cavalry
Category: Guild Category: Rosal Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Guild History Marriage Corben & Sparkling-Diamond Marriage Corben & Vanilka Yorksheer leaved our guild only for players from Czech republic and Slovakia Akce "90% xp guildě" Dobrovolné nastavení 90% xp pro guildu. 8) Snahou je dosáhnout co nejdříve guila-levelu 43. Potřebujeme body na kouzla, aby nám perce neskládaly malé levely. V případě zájmu se mi ozvěte. Není problém vrátit se k původním % xp pro guildu. Ještě budu informovat do guild chatu. Zájemcům děkuji za ochotu. TeraBera Pravidla 1) přijímání členů p2p od 50 lvl f2p od 60 lvl, job lvl 20 2) ranky a) On Trial = na zkoušku, 5% guildě, zhruba po týdnu změna ranku na apprentice při osvědčení, jinak kick b) Apprentice - 5% guildě c) Initiate - 20k ex +, min. 3% guildě d) Diplomat - 70 lvl a 50k xp guildě, min. 3% guildě, právo na pokládání jednoho perce e) Guard - 70 lvl a 100k xp, min. 3% guildě, právo na pokládání jednoho perce a právo upravovat své XP f) Servant - 100 lvl a 100k xp, min. 1% guildě, právo pokládat 2 perce a upravovat své XP g) Protector - 115 lvl a 200k xp, min. 1% guildě, právo na 2 perce, upravovat xp a používat craft bednu v guilda domku za jednorázový poplatek 20kk, brát nové členy h) Second in Command - základem je důvěra a 250k xp, min. 1% guildě, právo na 2 perce, úpravu xp, braní a vyhazov členů, právo používat obě bedny v guilda domku. Právo pokládat po 22:00 perce kvuli získání expů - za guildovní peníze + získání 1/2 dropu expovních perců, 2/2 do bedny --> zpeněžit pro guildu. ch) Treasurer - min. 0% guildě, stará se o guildovní kamas, jednou týdně převede kamas z craft bedny do kamas bedny. Každý uživatel beden v guilda domku je povinen využitý materiál směnit, nikoliv bez náhrady použít. Rank Spy je pro alty, dávají 5% guildě. Výjimky po dohodě :) 3) pravidla a) Chránit svůj account - nerozdávejte své heslo lidem, které osobně neznáte. Pokud dáte někomu heslo a on vás vykrade, následuje vyhazov z guildy. b) Nežebrat - přes guildu je možné nakupovat, prodávat, směnovat, darovat, ale není dovoleno žebrat. Něco jako: jsem malý lvl, dejte mi equip nebo dejte mi pleeeeeaaasee 1000 kamas na zaap. c) Nespamovat guilda chat - neptejte se, kolik co stojí, koukněte se do shopu. Neptejte se, kde je co, koukněte se na mapu. Neptejte se na věci, které snadno najdete na wiki (http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page). Osobní spory a výlevy řešte pokud možno jinde - někdy to nejde, ale nemusí to být každý den, nikoho to nezajímá. Sprostá slova nejsou vhodná. d) Nekrást, nevykrádat, nechtít po nikom heslo. e) Bránit perce! Pokud je napaden perc v dungu, můžou bránit jen 2, tak ať tam naskáčou větší levly. f) Neatakovat zpřátelené guildy a guildy, se kterými je dohoda. Momentálně neatakovat: Sousedy (Neightborow watch nebo jak se to píše), Valheru, Nostromo, The Thing. A není taky úplně vhodné, když někdo s nízkým lvl jde sám na koně třeba Narzhulu nebo tak a dostane na zadek - ty pomsty jsou pak hořký. Vanilka Note Výpočet dmg na FOLK.NTNU.NO/MAGNUSRK/DOFUS Members Vanilka - Leader Corben - AFK Balvan - Second in Command Mrtvak - Chosen one Thorin-Paveza - Second in Command Snekinka - Second in Command Jeddy-CZ - Second in Command Undying-CZ - Second in Command Fantozzi - Treasurer Hurty-Cz - Protector Farus - Protector TeraBera-CZ - Second in Command Sidius-CZ - Protector JahoDa - Protector -Day-Walker- - Protector Treebeard-Sk - Protector Saia-CZ - Protector KrovakCZ - Protector PetKiller - Craftman Orangesafira - Craftman Undying-tsj - Craftman Flowerka - Craftman Lidumil - Reservist Sadomas - Reservist Motyl-Emanuel - Servant GBCxCZx - Servant Svetluska - Servant Skywalker-Cz - Servant Negr-cz - Servant Azuritka-SK - Guard Jjoxer - Spy PPPPPP-Pindour - Secretary Philiphson - Poacher Jamka - Treasure Hunter Holohlavejdebil - Treasure Hunter Horacek - Treasure Hunter Cemcy - Theif Fikenz-cz - Theif Gupca-Cz - Theif Mica - Theif Rago-cz - Theif Moula - Initiate Nettie- - Initiate Sakrah - Initiate Meta-Sk - Initiate Rostenka - Counsellor WfourC-CZ - Mentor Dorra - Breeder Wofce - Breeder Sparkling-diamond - Breeder Permonik - Merchant Volske-oci - Apprentice Viitaz-Cz - Apprentice Oldrasta-sk - Apprentice Susa-sk - Apprentice Death-Stone - Apprentice Uchiha-Cz Apprentice Belfoss - On Trial Drdre-Cz - On Trial Babuska - On Trial Debie - On Trial Kresselack 09:56, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Profese TeraBera-CZ: - Miner (79lvl), Lumberjack (86lvl), Hunter (100lvl) - Baker (68lvl), Butcher (99lvl) - Alchemist (58lvl), Hammer Smith (81lvl) / Hammer Smithmagus (100lvl) Great Wins Links Dofus Main Page on wikia - http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ----